1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuel system for an internal combustion engine and more specifically to a system which will provide vaporized fuel mixed with an optimum volume of air to provide efficient burning of the combustible mixture in each cylinder of the engine to enable the engine to utilize a greater proportion of the energy available in the fuel with resulting reduction in emissions and improved fuel economy. The system includes a plurality of vaporizing chambers, each having a unique construction being heated by exhaust products and supplied with air and injected liquid fuel with each of the vaporizing chambers being communicated with a common manifold that extends to and is communicated with the venturi of a carburetor whereby reduced pressure in the venturi and intake manifold of the internal combustion engine will cause flow of vaporized fuel into the venturi of the carburetor where it will be mixed with additional incoming air to provide an optimum fuel/air mixture to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made over the years to increase the efficiency of internal combustion engines including arrangements to heat or vaporize fuel prior to it being aspirated into the engine. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the prior art in this field of endeavor: U.S. Pat Nos. 1,011,641, 2,033,753, 2,247,181, 2,590,377, 3,942,499, 4,086,893.
The prior patents listed above disclose the basic concept of utilizing a vaporizing chamber associated with a heat exchange medium to at least partially vaporize the fuel prior to it being introduced into the internal combustion engine. However, the above patents do not disclose the specific arrangement of components utilized in this invention.